Legacy of the True Shinobi
by lordtorg22
Summary: A master of true ninjutsu comes to Konohagakure seeking one worthy of becoming his apprentice. Having nothing but disgust for most shinobi, how will his successor turn out? No pairings.
1. Prologue: A Legend's Arrival

Hundreds of years ago, the first ninja was trained. He was a true master of armed martial arts and stealth. He swore to protect his city from the shadows, eliminating all threats to the welfare of the city. But he grew old, and realized that when he died his city would be without a guardian. Thus the first ninja academy was opened. It began in a small dojo in the slums. But as the need for an army disappeared due to the acts of these shinobi, people took notice, and the sensei's school expanded. Soon it was a respected establishment and many people attended. Years passed, and the old sensei died.

The concept of the ninja was adopted by other cities. These cities became the hidden villages. Then, chakra was discovered. Chakra is the combination of physical and mental energy. It had many uses, and soon eclipsed the teachings of the old sensei. This birthed a new generation of ninjas; a generation which has forgotten what it means to be a shinobi..

These "modern shinobi" think they need flashy jutsus and honor codes. They see martial arts as a means to make an opening for them to use a "finishing ninjutsu".

Ninjutsu. A simple word. A ninja technique. But ninjutsu is a butchered word. True ninjutsu is the artful combination of armed martial arts, poison, and stealth into a style as efficient as it is deadly. But the true meaning is forgotten by academy students, genin, chûnin, jônin, and even the greatest kages. A pitiful few can even come close to calling themselves ninjas, but these few are the best of the best, all of them legends.

Momochi Zabuza. The master of silent homocide and the creator of the only modern ninjutsu I use: suiton: kirigakure no jutsu. S-rank.

Hatake Kakashi. Former Captain of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai no Konohagakure. S-rank.

Densetsu no Sannin no Orochimaru. S-rank.

Uchiha Itachi. Murderer of the Uchiha clan. S-rank.

Densetsu no Sannin no Jiraiya. S-rank.

But I digress. I wish to find an apprentice worthy of my training. I will not leave this earth without a legacy, for I fear the world of shinobi will crumble without the resurgence of proper ninjutsu. And so I arrive at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato in search of a student.

I am the deadliest man alive, yet I have no bingo book entry because I have never been seen on the job. I am responsible for the mysterious deaths of 7 kages, 921 jônin, and 477 chûnin.

My name is Akatoshi Onryou, and I am the last true ninja.


	2. Chapter 1: A Student

"Wassup?"-speaking

_Wassup?_-thinking

Anything in Japanese is probably a title, a ninja rank, a word like "Hokage", or a technique.

Konoha wasn't all that impressive at first sight. Of course, that might have something to do with the "improvements" someone had made upon the Hokage Monument. The most symbolic place in the village, and someone apparently got away with painting... interesting things on it. Apparently someone in the village did have talent. Hopefully, this person had a young, impressionable mind.

As I walked the streets, I became aware of two ninjas following me._ They think they're undetectable._ _I'll let them have their fun for now._ I had more important things to do, like finding who painted the mountain in broad daylight.

All I saw was a flash of orange. A minute later, two ninjas landed in front of me. After a few seconds of looking around, one of them turned to me and said, "Did a boy in orange come this way?"

"Yes," I replied. Pointing to the mountain, I asked "Is he the one who did that?" I received a nod in response. "What is his name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto, academy student."

The jônin became blurs as they ran off in search of the orange-clad ninja-in-training. It was time to ditch my stalkers. I strolled through the streets until I came upon the market. Once I had thoroughly lost myself in the crowd I stopped, took off my jacket and removed my colored contact lenses. I found an alleyway where I stashed my jacket and went to the ninja academy to wait.

The school day was over. Children were streaming out of the academy building like water from a hose, and I watched them. But the last student came and went, and there was no orange to be found. I waited. More than an hour later he came out, accompanied by a tan man with brown hair and a scar across his face. They spoke for a few minutes, then parted ways. This was my chance. I ran over, grabbed the boy, gagged him with my hand, and leapt away. When we arrived at a suitably deserted area I stopped and put him down. He proceeded to scream at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are, kidnaping the future Hokage like that? I oughta-"

"Be silent."

It was good to see I could still quiet such a loud person with two words and a look. It was somewhat amusing to hear the blonde midget rant, but I had business with him.

"How did you do it?"

He stared blankly at me.

"How did you paint the mountain without being noticed?"

"Well what do you expect from the future Hokage? I'm the best there is!"

I heaved a sigh at his idiocy. "I'm not very impressed. There are many people who could do that. What I want to know is exactly how you did it."

"Well, I just ran up the path to the top of the monument and got in the pulley-cart that lowered me down the face of the mountain so I could paint it. I had to go around the guards, though."

This, however, did impress me. The way he instinctually found the only route around the guards and somehow built a pulley system to lower himself down the face of the mountain was unexpected from someone so young. There were a few more things I needed to know.

"Naruto. That is your name, yes?" At his nod I continued. "Do you know what you are being trained to do?"

"I'm training to protect the village and beat up all the bad guys!" If not for my mental training, I surely would've cried at his stupidity. I settled for sighing and pushing the issue. "Do you know what protecting the village entails?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "I just said what it means. I have to beat up the bad guys so they'll go away."

"No, Naruto. Ninjas are killers. Hired assassins. You send the 'bad guys' away in boxes so they don't come back."

"But killing is for bad people! Killing is for monsters. I'll never kill anyone, believe it!"

"Then quit. Quit the academy, don't become a ninja. If you are not willing to kill for your village, you will never be able to protect it. You think they teach you about the 8 points that are the easiest way to kill someone with a blade so that you can miss them? Even if you wish to be Hokage, you must kill many. Or, you can be a part of a recon squad. You will be asked to obtain information and capture enemies alive. However, it is much harder to capture than kill, and the only way to obtain that level of skill is to leave a trail of rubble and corpses. Remember this: the only monsters are those who enjoy killing. On the other hand, those who hate killing and only seek to temporarily incapacitate the enemy will not last long in battle. You must learn to emotionally detatch yourself from your job. Laugh, love, frown, and hate on your own time. When you have a mission, you are a machine. Now I ask you, are you willing to do this?"

Naruto trembled. I was obviously scarier than I intended. Finally he replied "Yes. Yes I am."

"Good. I will train you in the true way of the ninja. It is rare that even after having the job explained to them that an academy student that they are willing to continue. Under my tutelage you will become an excellent ninja."

The small one was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "So I'm gonna be super-powerful?"

"No."

He looked like he had been slapped.

"You will become an excellent ninja. You have natural stealth abilities, and I will teach you how to use them properly. I will teach you the art of glorified murder. Speed, physical strength, and skill with weapons will be yours. You will be a true ninja."

With that I disappeared into the shadows of the forest and went into town to find a place to stay, ignoring Naruto's demands to come back and take him back to the village. _He can find his own way._

I smiled. I had found my student.


	3. Chapter 2: A Day In the Life

I will not be using the ever-popular concept of chakra-sensing because it is complete bullshit. The only reason anyone uses it is because of Dragonball Z. The only people who can determine chakra levels are Hyuuga clan members because the byakugan enables them to literally see chakra. Chakra-sensing is just too much like the byakugan, and I will be trying to keep all bloodlines unique. Also, even though this next thing has nothing to do with this chapter, or maybe even the entire fic, I need to get this out there.

HAKU'S CANON BLOODLINE IS THE MANIPULATION OF WATER, NOT ICE!.

This is canon. Haku can do anything with water. The technique "Flying Water Needles" is a WATER technique, yet Haku clearly states that it is a bloodline technique. The extent of Haku's bloodline is such that it enables Haku to freeze water and use ice techniques with the ice created by the bloodline. Also notice that I refuse to acknowledge that Haku has a gender. Haku was completely androgynous. Considering that I might not even do the Wave Country arc, I'm not really sure why I put this in, it just infuriates me when I see someone saying that Haku's bloodline was Hyôton when Haku itself says that the bloodline is the instinctual manipulation of water. WATER! It's not that hard to understand.

"Wassup?"-speaking

_Wassup?_-thinking

Anything in Japanese is probably a title, a ninja rank, a word like "Hokage", or a technique.

Life was good. Not only did I successfully beat the loudness out of my apprentice, but I got him to wear normal clothes and I had finally received my first mission in over four months from the bounty station. Most missing-nin are a part of the network that connects clients who want a job done off the books with the people who are more than happy to be paid in cash. Though I never had allegiance to a village, I prefer to run in criminal circles because of the anonymity it allows me. Also, the jobs are much more enjoyable, which leads me back to my good life and the new mission. A client arrived at the bounty station when I was collecting on a head. The client asked the proprietor how to get in touch with the most discreet ninja he knew. The reply was a laugh and a point in my direction. Before the client could speak, I did.

"I require two things: a name, no matter if it's fake or not, and you gender."

The seemingly genderless thing paused a moment, thinking it over, and replied.

"You can call me Aisu. I am a male."

"Well then, now that the mystery is cleared up, what can I do for you?"

"How strong are you?" Not an odd question, considering the circumstances. He IS, after all, seeking my skills. But from this guy, I expected something weird.

"I'm good enough. What can I do for you? Extortion? Theft? Injury? Or maybe an old-fashioned ass-"

He completed my sentence quickly. "Assassination. The target is ... important, I guess would be the right word." Aisu handed my a folder. I read it, and whistled at the name it contained.

"Katagi Shujouteki, huh? You aim high, I'll give you that. But what do you stand to gain from this? A promotion? Maybe going straight to CEO would be to your liking, Katagi Ikari, son of Katagi Shujouteki."

"What do you care?"

Feigning hurt, I replied "You wound me. But I really don't care. I was just making an observation. What's in it for me?"

Ikari pulled out a sizable stack of bills, shook it, and put it back in his pocket. No words were needed.

The mission went off without a hitch, so there I was, haggling over the price of a property. Eventually he caved, although that could have been because of how many fear stimuli I used on him. I leaned forward, slightly furrowed my brow, pursed my lips, and tensed my shoulders, among other things. Though seemingly innocuous actions, they add up to a quite intimidating overall look.

I signed the papers just in time to remember that I had to meet Naruto. I sped off to the clearing we had been holding training sessions and meetings.

He had definitely improved, because when I arrived it took me several seconds to notice him.

"I know that you're here. Come out and give me your report."

I had been assigning him "missions" that he would attempt, and then he would give me a formal mission report as if I was the Hokage.

He leapt from the tree branch he was perched on into the center of the clearing.

"Mission: obtain one genjutsu scroll from Yûhi Kurenai: complete. Target is apparently the foremost genjutsu specialist in Konohagakure. With henge no jutsu out of the picture, I used makeup and hair coloring to change my appearance to that of Sarutobi Konohamaru. As the Honorable Grandson, she gave me a technique scroll."

"Very good. Now it's time for your armed combat lesson."

He gulped and pulled out his kamas. Oh, this was going to be fun.

After the lesson, we sat for a while. "Why me?"

I was somewhat surprised by the question, but played along as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Why what?"

He turned to me. "Why did you pick me to teach? There are better ninjas than me. Even some kids in the class below me are better than me. So why me?"

"Because they are not suited for my teachings. Whether you understand it or not, stealth is the most important part of this job. You might think the most important part is the size of your jutsu arsenal, but on some level you understand the importance of stealth. I chose you because the first day I was here in the village, you painted the mountain without being noticed until after you did it, even in that orange monstrosity you called clothing. That is why. Now come, you must go home and eat dinner. Tomorrow is graduation. I assume you practiced the bunshin no jutsu like I told you to? It is the academy graduation test."

"Yes I did."

He began to walk away, but stopped and looked back for a moment. "Thank you, sensei." It almost felt good to be called that. But I had no time for this because I had another mission. Maybe with this I'll have enough to furnish the house I bought.

God, this was hard. It was supposed to be a simple job. Get in, kill an old man, and get out. No one said anything about fighting Sunagakure no Baki, master of wind manipulation. It was like I had forgotten how good he was and how fast he was with his kaze no yaiba. But it was over. I established a pattern in his attacks, and had an opening. Suddenly with a flash of silver it was over. Sunagakure no Baki was dead and handless, and I had a new head to turn in at the bounty station. Now I only had to kill the old man and get out. He never saw it coming.. Oh, well. Just another day in the life of a ninja without a village.


	4. Chapter 3: And It All Falls Down

These chapters are supposed to be short. This story is told from the perspective of my OC, Akatoshi Onryou. Therefore, it doesn't tell anything about Naruto's life when he's not with Onryou. After I finish this story, I will write the same one from Naruto's point of view, only it won't be in first-person like this one is.

I got a review that said Haku's bloodline was wind waterice according to Yamato. Doesn't it make sense that Haku and Zabuza understand the bloodline better than Yamato? Also, in Chapter 24 of the manga, Haku uses the Flying Water Needles technique, and calls it a Hijutsu (secret technique). That's what bloodline techniques are. Demonic Ice Mirrors was also a secret technique. If Flying Water Needles was a regular technique, why was it not called Water Release: Flying Water Needles instead of Secret Technique: Flying Water Needles? Also, if ice was a bloodline then explain that whole movie stuff, with the snow ninjas and that giant whale thing. Am I to believe that all of them had Haku's bloodline?

* * *

_wassup_- Lyrics/thoughts

"Wassup?"-Speech

* * *

Naruto had been begging to accompany me on a mission since he found out that the missions he and his genin team received were merely chores. After a month, my patience wore out. I agreed, and he made me promise that I would take him on the next mission. He finally stopped annoying me, and it felt like all the tension was released from my body.

_Give me release_

I received my next mission about a week later. It was the elimination of an entire family. At first I was worried about how I was going to get out of taking Naruto when I thought that it would be a great opportunity to further his education. If I let him assist me in my mission, he could make his first kill without being in any real dangeras I would be watching over him. It was perfect.

_Witness me_

We left the village through a large forest that was fenced in for some reason. Taking Naruto out of the village was mildly difficult now that he was legally a shinobi. Before he graduated I would just take him out the front gate. Now we had to go the long way around to the road. As we made our way through the forest, we heard, then saw, a scantily clad woman practicing a strange taijutsu kata. I promised myself that I would visit her when I got back. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, and she was hot. By the time I had gotten the woman's figure out of my mind we had reached the end of our usual route. I motioned for Naruto to stop for a moment. When he heard me say that our destination was a small town just outside Takigakure no Sato, he looked like he was going to argue, but the words died on his lips as I leveled my gaze at him.

_I am outside_

Hoping to spare Naruto some trauma, I left out the fact that 4 of the targets were women: the mother and her three daughters. If he were to find out, he would forever think of me as a monster for accepting a job like this. I shook my head, as if it would help clear my mind, and moved to the top floor to kill the girls.

_Give me peace_

I opened one of the doors, and it was the eldest sister's room. I moved across quietly and readied my burning razor wire. I was so lucky. She had fallen asleep sitting up, so this would be even easier. I circled the wire around her neck and pulled.

_Passion choke the flower_

The heated wire went right through her neck, cauterizing the wound so there would be no blood. She didn't even wake up. Then it was on to the next room. This was where the other two girls slept together because they were twins. The wire came out again and found its way through two more necks. Now it was the most challenging task. I had to kill the wife and move her body without waking her husband. But I'm just that good. It was time for Naruto to do his job.

_Until she cries no more_

Then I noticed how many pieces of art there were in this house. It was like a museum in someone's living room. Maybe that's why I got this job. Some of them were probably stolen because if this family was that rich, I would have heard of them before I took this mission. I exited the house as quietly as I entered and made my way out into the small wooded area where Naruto hid.

_Possessing all the beauty_

We made our way back into the house. I signaled for Naruto to kill the two boys sleeping on the futon in the living room. He nodded and snuck off while I went back upstairs to capture their father. I reached his room, but then a kunai came flying at me"You son of a bitch! You killed my wife? She was the pride of my collection." This confused me, and I let it show. "What, you think I loved her? She was beautiful, and I collect art. That's all this was." And to think I felt a little guilty for what I was going to do to this man. Oh well. I dashed across the room, grabbed the man's arms and wrapped them around his neck, cutting off the flow of blood to his brain and knocking him unconscious.

_Hungry still for more_

I brought the man downstairs to Naruto and tied him to a chair. I had already explained to Naruto that sometimes a ninja will have to kill a completely defenseless person, and this was going to be his first one that was awake. Naruto looked at me, almost pleading to not make him do this, but my expression did not change. He sighed, slapped the man awake, and drove his kama directly into the man's skull. This triggered something small in Naruto. It was the awakening of his bloodlust.

_I can't help this longing_

Naruto looked obviously shell-shocked. There was little I could do about it, though. He had another mission tomorrow, and I had one three days later. Also, thanks to my teachings, he had no friends because no one wanted to hang out with the creepy boy with the creepy weapons and the creepy eyes. His eyes spoke volumes about his life. They showed paranoia, hurt, and nervousness. This was not my fault, but the fault of the village that raised him. Knowing that did little to soothe my conscience, though.

_Comfort me_

Naruto broke down on the trip back. He fell to the ground crying, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help him because it wasn't my place to do so. I was his teacher, nothing more. He could go to the Hokage or his academy teacher for reassurance, but the only thing he would get from me was a new weapons trick or taijutsu tip.We were there for at least an hour before he was ready to go.

_I can't hold it all in_

Before we left, I turned to him and said, "There will be no more of that in front of me. This is your job. You are a hired blade, to be used as the client sees fit. Deal with it or find a new teacher."

_If you won't let me_

It was then that I realized how much easier it was for me to make my first kill than it is for countless genin. I have always lived by myself, provided for myself, and protected myself, and while my life is lonely, it follows no schedule but my own. After my first assassination mission I had stayed in my apartment in Kumogakure and cried for days. Genin who belong to a hidden village must report for duty the next day, barring physical injury.

_You are breathing in this white wave_

_But I am free_

* * *

The person who can guess the song gets a mystery prize. I did not put the entire song up, though, only certain lines. But most of it is there. The mystery prize will be an actual prize, and will be important later, so if you know, say it in a review or private message. Cheers! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Calm Before

_Wassup_- Thoughts

"Wassup?"-Speech

* * *

With my apprentice preparing for yet another soft village mission, I had some time to kill. The sight of the strange woman in the forest sprang into my mind and my destination was set. I calmly moved through the crowded market streets, paying no attention to the masked ninjas following me until I reached the beginning of the training grounds. I stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?"

They blurred into sight, and though they had masks on, I was sure they were surprised that I detected them. "Lord Hokage requests you presence. Come with us." Finally. It was a wonder to me why Sarutobi had waited this long to question me.

All the way to Sarutobi's office, I thought of all the questions he could possibly ask me. But I was still taken aback by his first question. "Was your master Tômen no Tatsumaki?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Don't play dumb, foreigner. Young Naruto used THAT style against his jônin-sensei in a spar. He almost beat Hatake Kakashi."

"Someone needs to teach Sharingan no Kakashi the importance of the threat posed by the unknown."

"The katas of the style were sealed so that the scroll would only open in the presence of the truly worthy."

"I knew the boy was worthy. That is why I taught him the style. After my master's untimely death I was entrusted with the secrets of all five legendary forms. Since I was the last of my kind I took it upon myself to learn every scroll my predecessors protected so that I could someday restore the order to its former glory. That journey begins with the boy called Naruto."

"Why him? He was the worst in his class?"

"That is why the reign of the Hidden Villages is drawing to an end. Your academies are pathetic imitations of the dojo of old. You pamper your genin. You teach them that killing is for monsters. The academy grades are based on only certain aspects of ninja life. But this conversation annoys me. Why did you summon me?"

"You cannot teach one student in Konoha. Either take a team of three, or I will force Naruto to teach his style to others."

"Hm. I expected this, so as soon as I noticed your errand boys, I discreetly sent word to the Fire Lord. He should be here right about now."

Sarutobi's secretary poked her head in and said, "The Fire Lord wishes to speak with you. He says it's urg-"

The woman was literally pulled out of the doorway and was replaced by a large man in ceremonial robes. My only friend, the Lord of Fire Country.

"Onryou, why did you call me?"

"Lord Hokage wishes to force me or my apprentice to teach the sacred eskrima katas to other genin. I don't think that's right. Do you?"

"No I don't." Now the man was visibly angry. He rounded on the Hokage. "This will not happen. I forbid it, and if you try this again, I'll force you to step down." This shocked Sarutobi.

"But lord, why do you side with this foreigner?"

"I trust his judgement and respect the rules and rituals of his order. We have history, and I owe him a lot. Now do not question me!"

At this point I was struck by an idea. "Lord Hokage, are there any genin who train only taijutsu?"

He replied only after a harsh glare from the Fire Lord. "There are several members Hyûga clan."

I shook my head. "I will not train a carrier of that bloodline. Ever."

"Well, then there's only one other genin like that. Rock Lee is unable to use chakra so he-"

I smiled as I cut him off. "That's perfect. With a condition like that, I assume he is a hard worker. I will test him, and if he is worthy I will train him in the third of the five sacred styles. Liu Seong Kuntao: closed body arts." _I win, old man_.

* * *

I found this Rock Lee at a secluded training ground with a wiry girl, a Hyûga, and his own future clone. _Hm. The girly boy has his eyes active. He thinks he sees everything._ I blurred into the middle of a spar between the girly boy and who I assumed was Rock Lee and grabbed both of their arms. The shock at the failure of his eyes was written all over the Hyûga's face. Their sensei ordered me to let them go, and I did. After all, I was here for a student, not a mission. "Where is Rock Lee?"

The sensei motioned for his students to stay quiet, and answered me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have a proposition for him. May I speak to him?"

"He's right here. Talk."

"The Hyûga and the girl can't hear this. You can, but they have to go. Oh, and girly-boy? Your eyes don't see me so don't try to read my lips. Now shoo!"

Once I was sure they were gone I spoke. "As the last of my kind, it is my duty to find five students to teach the five sacred styles to. I have already found the one to whom I will teach Eskrima, and your student seems like the perfect candidate to learn Liu Seong Kuntao." The clones were speechless. "But there is one requirement. Your student must fight me. Now I need an answer."

I got a simultaneous "YES!" that made me smile.

"Well, let's get to it. Rock Lee!"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

His response was to drop his ankle weights and blur off. The test had begun.

The boy was good. Far better than anyone his age should have been. Strong, fast, smart. The bowl-headed man had trained a monster. It was like fighting a high-level chûnin with an appreciation for strength of the human body, which was quite rare. This Lee began yet another attack. In came the feint leg sweep, but instead of the standard follow-up left hook he went for my knees. I dodged, but I had a feeling that any jônin would have been caught by the unexpected maneuver. I grew bored with the spar, and ended it quickly with an elbow to his temple off a countered roundhouse kick. But I saw something in his eyes as he got up. Disappointment. He was disappointed that I had ended the fight so easily in front of his master. I knew that because he dramatically apologized to the larger of the two bowl-cuts. I shudder whenever I remember that apology, and my eyes feel the same pain they felt then.

"The boy fought with courage, and was dissatisfied with his performance against an opponent far out of his league. He is worthy."

* * *

Looking back, I wonder if would have ever found my second apprentice without the interruption of the old Hokage. But I digress. If I remember correctly, I was on my way to a booty call before I got shanghaied. Then I was impatient and horny, so instead of walking like a normal person, I roof-jumped to the strange, fenced-in forest and jumped the fence to begin tracking the sexy ninja who lived inside.

Tracking would have to wait, though. As soon as my feet hit the ground I found myself staring into the eyes of a giant snake. A second and a reverse-crescent slash later I was staring at white smoke. _Damn summons. Ah, well. At least I know who I'm dealing with now. _As a true ninja in a world of weak, chakra-reliant ninjas I had taught myself to track chakra. Thankfully, I was provided a sample when the summon dispersed. After that it was a straight shot to the woman's tower, where I found her standing prepared outside.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a passer-by who would like nothing more to take you out next Saturday at around 8 pm. What do you say?"

"Well I say not a chance. I don't know who you are."

"Fair enough. My name is Onryou and I am a master of martial arts. Before you ask, I don't know any of your ninjutsu. It's just a hobby. So how 'bout it?"

"Alright. But try anything funny and I'll kill you."

"Understood."

* * *

But business before pleasure and all that. Ugh. It was mission time.

* * *

Wassup everyone? I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, but I have a really good reason for not updating.

I had shit to do.

But seriously, I really fucked up my shoulder (again) when I was hit by a car when I was on my motorcycle. Oddly enough, they were three kids who had just robbed some dudes house, and they couldn't get away because they hit me. It was pretty cool. I was on TV! Now I'm back, so yay for me! I would have been back sooner, but I had to buy a new bike. I got a Ducati 1098R. 40,000 for the best bike in the world! (Hooray for insurance)


	6. Hiatus

I am putting this story on hiatus. Although the idea is my favorite of the many ideas that I have, I do not feel I am up to the challenge. Therefore, I will write a couple of stories, get a bit better, then come back and rewrite it. My first "learning" story will be called "Infectious Vertigo" and although I haven't been keeping up with my fanfic reading, I'm fairly certain there's nothing quite like it on . Parts of volume one may be a little like parts of the great story "Art of the Deal", but the idea was mostly inspired by the game "Star Wars: Empire At War: Forces of Corruption." You'll see what I mean if you read for long enough. Anyhoo, this story will return, better than before. NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. to my few fans, sorry but i'll be back and better. Peace out.


End file.
